


leggy brunette

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [31]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Center Brian May, Legs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Poly!Queen something about how the boys just love Brian's pretty long legs so much? Love spreading them apart when they're closed oh so shyly, Brian would be having a full body blush at his failed attempt to hide his erection; Or when those long legs are doing their best to wrap around their waists when they're fucking him, sometimes they slipped off losing strength to hold on anymore they'll just grab them by the ankles and kiss and bite along those pretty legs before hitching them up again.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	leggy brunette

“Such pretty legs, darling. Spread them so well for us,” Freddie whispered, dragging a finger along his jaw. A sharp moan was punched from the guitarist as John slipped two more fingers inside in quick succession and crooked them just right.

“I think Fred should fuck you, Brimi. What do you think?” Roger said conversationally, pushing Brian’s leg out a little further just because he can and leaving a kiss on the inside of his knee.

Brian nodded his head and bit his lip to hold back another groan as John spread his fingers. Freddie joined the other two at the foot of the bed and John pulled his fingers out as gently as possible. While Fred slicked his cock, the three stared at him with dark eyes, causing his blush to spread down his chest. And even though John had just fingered him, he drew his legs together shyly.

Roger tsked and pulled his legs apart, eye catching on the faint marks left on the inside of his thigh by him only moments before. “No need for that, love, you look so wonderful like that.”

Then Freddie stood between his legs, tugging him closer by his legs. Instinctively, Brian wrapped his legs around his waist. The singer slid in slowly, letting Brian adjust inch by inch. He thrust in gently, picking up the pace bit by bit until the room was filled with the sound of slapping skin.

Brian was happy to lay there and take it, bask in the pleasure his boyfriend was giving him. As one of his legs began to slip off of Freddie’s waist, John simply fitted his hand in the crook of his knee and pushed it into his chest. At the change of angle, Brian arched his back and couldn’t help the spill of profanities from his mouth.

“Fuck, Fred, please, shit- god damn Freddie, Rog-” He babbled. Then Roger appeared next to Freddie and lifted the other leg off of his waist and pulled it to the side.

“So fucking beautiful, Bri,” Roger mumbled. “So lovely.”


End file.
